Único recuerdo
by arence
Summary: A veces, Roy se dejaba conducir por los recuerdos, y no le importaba resistirse a la tentación de hacer algo que sabía estaba mal, y tomar algo, pensando que es otra cosa, pero conciente de que no lo es. Rating T por seguridad. RoyAl, shoenai, oneshot.


**_Fic: Único recuerdo_**  
**Title:** Único recuerdo  
**Pairing:** Nuestro bastardo favorito y alguien más  
**Rating:** Worksafe  
¡Los conejos me atacaron! ¡A mi! Fueron ellos, reclámenles acoso por parte de conejos Si leen mi nombre, al instante adivinan el pairing XD.

Un drabble tendiente a one-shot, influenciado parcialmente por Cien Años de Soledad, por Jose Arcadio y su niña gitana, por que me vicio, y por que mi capacidad de asociar cualquier cosa con FMA es verdaderamente impresionante.

x.x

Había olvidado lo que significaba ser un soldado. Aunque nunca había abandonado la milicia, y tal vez no lo haría jamás, se había olvidado de lo dura que era la vida en el campo de batalla. Las consecuencias de la última guerra en la que había estado aun le dolían en los rincones de su conciencia, y sus acciones aun los perseguían en sus pesadillas, sin embargo, con el tiempo, lo había asimilado; convertido en un recuerdo más. Se acostumbró fácilmente a la buena vida, al trabajo rutinario, algunas veces tedioso, pero estable y seguro, a una cama suave en la cual dormir acompañado casi todas noches. Y sobre todo a la compañía.  
Como un espectro de un pasado irreal, lo perseguían sus recuerdos, y de vez en cuando, como esa noche, lo alcanzaban.

Durante la noche, mientras la batalla era un sueño que solo se volvía realidad a la luz del día, los soldados disfrutaban con los placeres instintivos de la vida, y justo como en _aquella_ ocasión, cuando el peso de la conciencia se volvió insoportable, se encontró vagando entre las fogatas y los puestos de los comerciantes de ocasión que aprovechaban la oportunidad de tanta gente reunida en un solo lugar, hasta llegar al lugar donde sus pies se decidieran a llevarlo.

Esta vez, como muchas otras, llegó a un pequeño bar, donde muchachas de rostros sonrientes pero dientes amarillos, convencían a los hombres de tomar otra bebida, mientras se sentaban en sus regazos y alzaban intencionalmente sus faldas. Aunque había intentado desahogar sus penas con varias de ellas, había descubierto que lo único que lograba en esas noches era empobrecer aun más su bolsillo, y se conformaba con volver noche tras noche a tomar un par de tragos para obligar a su cuerpo a ignorar el frió inconcebible de aquella remota ciudad en Drachma, de la que de todas formas no saldrían hasta que el invierno no se los permitiera. 

Y sin embargo, en esa ocasión, no bebió nada, pero tampoco pasó frió. Sentado en una silla junto a la entrada del lugar, tiritando de frió en las piernas gordas de la dueña, estaba un niño. Era bajito, y no podía tener más de quince años. Un espectro de un pasado no tan lejano.

"También esta disponible, si lo quieres." dijo la mujer con una sonrisa, al ver la atención mal disimulada con que miraba al chico "Aunque por su edad, es ilegal..." Le acarició el peló y lo puso de pie. "por eso es más caro."

Se acercó a mirar al niño de cerca, y noto que en realidad, era totalmente diferente a lo que el quería ver, pero en cierto modo desconcertante, era exactamente igual. Estaba mal, lo que estaba a punto de hacer estaba terriblemente mal, pero a veces, ni siquiera es importante tratar de resistir la tentación. Sacó un montón de dinero, y se lo entrego a la mujer sin contarlo. Ella le sonrió de nuevo con su sonrisa llena de huecos, y le hizo una seña al niño.

Roy se dedicó a mirarlo en el trayecto a una de las tantas habitaciones del lugar, y solo salió de su trance al oír el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse detrás de ellos.

"¿Y...?" dijo aquella voz que lo hizo temblar. Perdido en el abismo de sus recuerdos, Roy lo tiró sobre la cama, le dijo su nombre, y lo hizo repetírselo mientras lo hacía suspirar y gemir. Le dijo todas las cosas que alguna vez le había dicho _el_, pero que nunca respondió, y se guardo por orgullo. Se ahogo en el mar de aquel placer incontenible, y al final, resurgió en el silenció doloroso de los que aceptan una perdida, después de mucho tiempo de negársela a ellos mismos, y se convirtió en un susurro de aquel nombre contra el hombro de un niño que le acariciaba cariñosamente la cabeza con toda la inocencia del mundo, como si fuera un viejo amigo con el que no hablaba hacia un largo tiempo, mientras contenía unas risitas

"¿Qué, ¿De que te ríes?"

"No es nada... Roy" dijo, volviendo a su tarea de pasar su mano por el cabello de Roy "Solo una coincidencia. Antes de despertar en este lugar, solo hay una cosa que recuerdo..."

Lo asaltó un extraño presentimiento.

"Ese nombre... _Edward_." 

x.x

La noche siguiente, después de pasar el día recordando tanto el pasado lejano, como la noche anterior, Roy regresó al lugar sin vacilar, con la firme convicción de comprar la libertad de aquel niño - sin saber el mismo que no lo hacía por él, sino por tratar de apaciguar a su propia conciencia.- Encontró a la dueña, sola, sentada en la misma silla y sonriéndole de la misma forma cuando lo vio acercarse.

No la dejó hablar. Le hizo su propuesta sin ninguna duda, puesto que estaba conciente que le ofrecía más de lo que aquel niño podría ganar en todo un año de trabajo. Ella no dejó de sonreír ni un solo momento.

"Con mucho gustó aceptaría tu oferta, pero no puedo" Y lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera preguntar por qué. "Esta mañana se escapó junto con un hombre, que decía ser su hermano"


End file.
